


Appropriate and Measured Response

by Rickey



Series: SPAG!Draco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, SPAG, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which SPAG!Draco responds to his critics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate and Measured Response

**Author's Note:**

> Impromptu drabble response – Part of the SPAG!Draco Series:

It was after eight when Harry reached the Department of SPAG offices. Working late wasn't unusual for Draco, but Harry had expected Draco to come by his office to head home over an hour ago.

"I thought you said it was a light work day," Harry said, when he found Draco, quill in hand, at his desk with a stack of parchment.

Draco looked up and cast _Tempus_. "Sorry, I lost track of the time. Give me a minute to finish one more."

"What are these?" Harry asked, leaning over Draco's shoulder.

"Fan mail."

Harry snatched up one of the letters and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
You should be in Azkaban._

"What the heck?" Harry picked up two more.

 _I don't know what kind of potion or spell you've used to trap Harry Potter, but you should know that you'd better watch your back."_

 _Please die a painful death._

"Fan mail?" Harry scrunched the letters into a ball.

"Give me those." Draco grabbed the balled up parchment and smoothed the letters out on the desk. "I answer each and every one."

Harry looked at Draco's current reply on the desk.

 _Thank you for your concern._ There was something attached to the back. Harry turned the parchment over.

Harry laughed out loud. "Is that?"

"Yes, it's a photograph of my penis. I think it's the perfect evidence that you are not under any magical influence."

Harry watched the photograph and saw Draco's cock harden from half-staff to fully erect. "And you think this is appropriate?"

"Don't you?" Draco opened his top desk drawer and showed it to contain a sizable stack of photographs of his penis.

"Absolutely. Here," Harry grabbed several photographs from the drawer, "I'll help you finish replying to the rest of these and then I'll take you to dinner."

"For that, I'll show you the real thing."


End file.
